


ain't this what you came for (don't you wish you came)

by sugarbabyharry



Series: tonight series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Feminization, Harry is Married, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Princess Harry Styles, Sub Harry, Top Louis, and is cheating to be with louis, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is married and Louis happened to be his secret lover who's really good at fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't this what you came for (don't you wish you came)

**Author's Note:**

> title: tonight - john legend
> 
> do not proceed if you don't like the idea of harry cheating but if you do then i hope you'll enjoy and leave kudos and comments and rec it to everyone :D

Harry is on top of the world; he literally has everything and is probably the luckiest man that ever walked on earth. He had it all; he got a face that made everyone falls for him, a body that anyone would kill for, a husband made of gold, a mansion to call home and of course a secret lover to past an hour or two with.

\--

 

It all started two months ago at Niall’s bachelor’s party, Harry wasn’t sure when was the last time he was that drunk and how he met the blue eyed hottie, all he remembered was he didn’t woke up on the hotel room where he was staying for Niall’s wedding- and there was definitely someone asleep next to him that wasn’t his husband, not to mention the sore feeling in his bum.

Harry could’ve left the moment he woke up that morning but there was something about him that made Harry gave in for a round two on his bed that night. And he couldn’t leave without his name or phone number when he’s drop dead gorgeous and fucked Harry _that_ good.

And that’s where it really all started- he would sneak Louis up to his room every time his husband wasn’t home. Louis however, was very much aware that Harry wasn’t available and he wasn’t looking for someone. Not that Louis care though, it wasn’t his place to tell Harry that cheating is a bad thing when he’s the one Harry’s cheating with.

 

So when Louis got a phone call that night he knew Harry’s husband was working late or probably out on a business trip again. And Louis was glad he called, it’s not like he had anything better to do that night and who would reject an offer to fuck with this gorgeous human?

It was another night of Harry dressing up pretty for Louis’ eyes only- he loves dressing up, not that he ever for his husband cause he knows he’s not into that, but Louis was. So there he was bouncing on Louis’ cock, hands on Louis’ shoulder, red rose colored bra still on his chest with one of the strings falling off his shoulder, and his pretty pink panties thorn and long forgotten across the room.

“Lou- I’m close,” Harry panted, head rested on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis groaned at that, hands squeeze tighter on Harry’s hips. “Wait, no, don’t come.”

Harry’s head jolts up as he started to whine when he heard what Louis said, slowing down on Louis’ cock. “Louis-“

Louis shushed him and slowly helped him off of his cock, laying the wrecked boy on his back. Harry watches Louis slowly taking off his condom, Harry’s eyes widen at what he saw. “What are you doing?! Are we done?! I haven’t, you haven’t-“

“Shut the fuck up,” Louis ordered, throwing it in a small bin next to Harry’s nightstand.

Harry whined again, sitting up on the bed as he watched Louis crawled up, slowly laying him back down and hover over him. “Going to fuck you raw.”

“You can’t just-“Harry tried to protest, his words got cut off when he feels Louis’ fingers against his sensitive nipple, he gasped at the feeling, eyes closed in ecstasy.

“Don’t worry I don’t spread positivity,” He smirked, “Literally.”

Harry rolled his eyes at his pun, slowly spreading his legs. “Then fuck me now,”

“Patience, princess.” Louis grabbed the half empty bottle of lube that was in the middle of the bed, thank God it wasn’t thrown somewhere out of reach.

Louis didn’t want to waste any more time so it didn’t took him a minute to cover his cock with the lube and get back inside Harry making the boy under him screamed in pleasure.

The room was quite except for the sound of their skin slapping and Harry’s loud moan featuring Louis’ grunts.

“Mine,” Louis grunted, thrusting himself deeper, hitting Harry’s prostate making his princess gasped, clinging his fingers on Louis’ shoulder. “You’re mine, Harry.”

“No, not yours.”  Harry protests, letting Louis take all control of his body.

Louis knew he’d say that, he always does and it was true, he was not Louis’ so it didn’t hurt him the slightest, it actually turned him on even more at the reminder Harry was someone else’s yet he chose to be with Louis when it comes to sex.

“Not mine?” Louis slows down his pace, looking down at the wrecked boy who have his eyes closed, his pink lips parted as little pants escaped.

Harry shook his head, no; suddenly Louis had one of his hand grabbing Harry’s face, making him looked up at Louis. “Then maybe I should pull out, get dress and go home then, leaving you here before you come, do you want that, princess?”

“Louis,” Harry whined, he needed to come so bad, he knows Louis was teasing but he was getting impatient, he needs to come and he needs to do it now.

Louis let go of his face, hand slowly trailed down to his throat, pressing it slightly which made Harry gasped for air. “Then say it, baby, who do you belong to?”

Harry loves getting teased and choked but right now isn’t a good time all he want to is to come, that’s all he got his mind on right now. So, he did what he had to do and tried to thrust his ass to make Louis hit his prostate again.

“Don’t you fucking move,” Louis warned, “And fucking answer me, slut.”

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, that was also another thing Harry loves, he loves it when Louis calls him cute pet names but he also loves it when he treated Harry like his own personal slut. “You, Louis, I belong to you.”

Harry wanted to punch Louis’ cocky smirk off of him but he that’ll delay his orgasm again, plus Louis looked extra hot with a cocky smirk there’s no denying on that. “Who am I to you?”

“Daddy,” Harry moaned when he feels Louis finally start thrusting again, hitting his prostate repeatedly. “You’re my daddy.”

Louis’ thrust became faster at that, hand finally left Harry’s throat. “That’s right, baby, I’m your daddy and you’re mine.”

Harry was ignoring him at the point all he can focus on now is to come, he was so fucking close and Louis isn’t even touching him. “No one can fuck you like this, am I right, princess?” Louis wasn’t going to shut up anytime soon, Harry would know, he’s not going to let him come until Louis himself can’t hold it anymore though they both know they’re both close.

So Harry had to play along, shaking his head, he said. “No, daddy, you’re the only one who can fuck me this good.”

“Yeah?” Louis pecked him on the lips. “Not even Ben?”

And of course Louis had to bring him up.

Harry rolled his eyes again, hands let go of Louis’ shoulder and gripped the bed sheet. “Don’t fucking say his name when your cock is up my ass.”

Louis holds in his laugh, he didn’t want to ruin the mood, he was having so much fun teasing Harry, and he can’t stop now. “Answer me, babe, or I swear you won’t get to fucking come tonight.”

Harry whined again, Louis have done it before, not letting Harry come after a good fuck session, that upsets Harry and he did not want that to happen again. “No-not even Ben.” He stuttered, looking up at the blue eyed man. “You’re better,”

“Of course I am,”

“Touch me,”

“What’s the magic word?” Louis teased.

“Shut the fuck up and touch me!” Harry groaned, Louis raised a brow at the boy making him took a deep breath before saying “Please, daddy, touch me.”

Louis wasn’t planning on listening to Harry but the poor boy looked so desperate to come; Louis almost feels bad. _Almost._  And Louis can’t resist him when he’s begging, Louis loves it when he begs.

So, Louis did, reaching for Harry’s neglected angry red cock that was just lying on Harry’s stomach with pre come leaking out of him. Louis squeezed it once before running his hand up and down the thick cock. “Love your cock, princess.”

Harry hummed as a reply, eyes closing again enjoying the feeling in his ass and on his cock.

“Going to come for me now?”

“Yes daddy, for you.” Harry reassured, feeling Louis’ pumps faster, he was getting close, really close and Louis’ thrust gets harder he knows Louis was very much close too.

That’s when he remembered Louis was bare, they haven’t done this before, and Harry can’t wait to feel Louis’ warm juices inside his ass.

“Fuck- Louis!” Harry screamed, a string of his own come landed on his stomach as he feels his ass getting filled up and Harry thought- maybe being full of Louis’ come is in fact the best feeling in the world.

He feels Louis pulls out; crushing his body on top of Harry- he wasn’t heavier than Harry so Harry didn’t mind. He can feel Louis’ come leaking out of him. They both were still panting, exhausted and sweaty.

“Get off me,” Harry whispered, not that he mind Louis lying there, but Louis was breathing on his ear it was getting annoying.  “Get off, I need to wash up.”

Louis turned his head to give Harry’s cheek a kiss, slowly sitting up next to Harry, spreading his legs opened one more time, smirking at Harry’s gaping hole with his come leaking out of him. “Who said we’re done?”

He reached over, taking Harry’s hand down to his opened hole. “What now?!” Harry sighed, obviously tired, though he didn’t actually mind for a round two.

“Finger yourself,” Louis ordered and being he good boy that Harry is, he did, immediately.

So he did, letting one of his own finger slipped inside his messy hole, thrusting it in and out before adding a second finger, moaning at the feeling. Louis slides his own finger across Harry’s stomach collecting Harry’s drying come. “Suck,” Louis whispered, shoving his finger in Harry’s mouth.

Harry did what he was told, looking up at Louis’ beautiful face, watching the man pulled out his come covered finger from himself, taking the messy fingers inside his own mouth.

And they’ve done a lot of kinky dirty things in the past, but sucking each other’s come covered finger had never happened before, and maybe this is the hottest thing Louis have done.

“Louis,” Harry called, word slurred from the fingers in his mouth. Louis looked up immediately, pulling out his fingers from Harry’s mouth to let him speak. “Can I taste you too?”

Louis pulled Harry’s fingers out of his mouth letting the curly haired boy fingers himself again, collecting Louis’ come one more time. Didn’t took long for Harry to have his own fingers down his own throat, sucking his fingers clean, with Louis’ tongue licking the come on his body clean, which, maybe this was even hotter than sucking each other’s fingers.

Harry let his own fingers slipped out of his mouth, turning to face Louis who’s now facing up to kiss Harry on his lips, the kiss was sloppy and dirty but they both love sloppy wet kisses from each other.

Harry was now hard again and he really hope he’s gonna get to come again tonight, and he knew Louis wasn’t going tease this time since Louis’ hand was now on Harry’s hardening cock, pumping it slowly, making little moans escaped Harry’s lips, that was still occupied by Louis’ lips.

“Harry? Sweetheart?”

 That was when the two boys pulled away from each other with widen eyes starring at each other.

Louis never knew what Harry’s husband sounds like but if someone in Harry’s home was looking for him and calling him sweetheart, it didn’t take a genius to know that was Ben.

Harry hurriedly got off the bed, collecting whatever he thinks he was wearing from the floor, throwing them in the laundry basket. “Get dress!” Harry whispered angrily at Louis who was still on the bed.

He watches Louis got off the bed, taking all of his clothes from the floor, Harry was getting impatient, he had to open the closet door and shove Louis’ naked body in there. “What are you doing?!” Louis protest as he watches Harry grabbed a fresh new pair of shirt and boxer.

“Shut the fuck up!” Harry closed the closet door, his closet was huge especially for Louis so it wasn’t a problem, really, and at least Louis had a hiding place.

Harry can hear footsteps and he had to put on the shirt while picking up the red rose colored pencil that he saw on the edge of the room, shoving it inside the laundry basket. “Harry?”

Harry cleared his throat, taking an air freshener from under the bed- he kept just in case Ben came home and their room still smelled like sex, pretty much very useful right now. “Yeah? I’m here.” Harry called, spraying the room, watching the door handled twisted opened, revealing his husband, still in his suit, slightly looked messy and tired

“Hey!” Harry put on a big smile, air freshener still on his hand, and he was still catching his breathe.

Ben furrowed his brows at his husband, walking up to him after closing the door behind him. “Hey,” He kissed Harry’s sweaty forehead. “Why are you so sweaty?”

 _Stay calm, Harry, stay calm._ He told himself. “Was exercising,”

“This late?” Ben didn’t sound suspicious, of course he wasn’t, he was oblivious and thinks his husband was a godsend angel. 

Harry had to change the subject before he asks more question. “I thought you said you’re stuck at work till 10,” He took a glance at their clock on the wall, it wasn’t even 10 yet.

Ben shrugged, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. “The meeting got canceled, which means, I get to spend more time with you.”

Harry just gave him a small smile, hands still gripping the bottle of air freshener. “I’m actually kind of hungry, can we order something? Or we can go out; a lot of places are still open.”

Ben thought, he was hungry too, so why not. “Sure, just let me change.” Ben pulled away from his husband, walking towards the closet, but Harry was quick to take his hand. “No, don’t!”

“What?” Ben turned to face his husband, taking a glance at the closet door before looking back at him. “Don’t?”

Thank you to the gods above Harry was an expert at lying and making excuses ever since Louis.

“I just remembered I still have leftovers from dinner, I cooked.”

Harry knows Ben loves Harry’s cooking more than anything, and he did had left over from dinner and he wasn’t going to let Ben anywhere near the closet. “Yeah, okay, let me change first.”

Well that didn’t work.

“Or you can go wash up, you stink.” He wasn’t, Ben always smells good even after a long day, but Harry need to take him away from going in the closet. “I’ll get your clothes for you,”

Ben was probably getting suspicious but he did what he was told and made his way into their en suite. When the en suite door closed shut, Harry sigh in relief opening his closet door. “Get out!” Harry whispered when he saw Louis was now fully dressed.  “But you haven’t come again,” Louis smirked making Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ll call you,” Harry promised as Louis gave his cheek a kiss before hurriedly out of the door.

Harry reached up to his chest realizing he still had his pink bra on. He giggled to himself, decided not to take it off for the night. That’s also when he realized he hasn’t even washed his ruined asshole yet. “Well, shit.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this ugly work of smut to my girlfriend (who still wont tell me her ao3 user so i cant gift)
> 
> HAPPY THREE MONTHS which is 5 years in lesbian year, can you believe we've been ugly cute for that long :0 i hope you like this as much as i enjoy writing it even though it came out like this lmao
> 
> ALSO its my birthday so here i am about to waste another year writing and reading smut which i enjoy very much doing so fuck you :)
> 
> i hope you all like this kudos and comments are highly appreciated :) love you.


End file.
